1. Field
The present invention relates generally to broadcast communications systems, and more specifically, to systems and techniques for registration in a broadcast communications system.
2. Background
Radio refers to a system of communications using electromagnetic waves propagated through free space to link multiple radio devices. Radio is commonly used as a public medium to send commercial broadcasts from a radio transmitter to anyone with a radio receiver, and is often referred to as a point-to-multipoint medium. However, radio can also be used for private communications between two or more users over a point-to-point medium. Wireless telephones are common examples of radio transceivers configured to support point-to-point communications.
Various infrastructures have been developed over the years to support point-to-point communications. For example, in cellular communications, a base station controller is often used to support voice and data communications between a network and all base stations dispersed throughout a geographic area. The geographic area is typically divided into coverage regions known as cells. A base station is generally assigned to serve all subscriber stations in its cellular region. In some high traffic areas, the cellular region may be divided into sectors with one base station serving each sector. A user on a wireless subscriber station can access the network, or communicate with another wireless subscriber station, through one or more base stations.
With recent advancements in cellular technology, there has been an interest to utilize existing point-to-point cellular systems for broadcast services. The addition of commercial broadcasts into existing cellular systems requires the integration of broadcast services with those services currently provided to cellular users. The subscriber station needs to be able to function in both the broadcast mode and the point-to-point communications mode.